


Leader

by rachfielden_xo



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Big Brothers, Brothers, Elemental Magic, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Magic, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachfielden_xo/pseuds/rachfielden_xo
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Leader

Gordon was in the hospital.

He’d been broken baldly.

Fractured neck, broken arm, broken leg, you get the picture.

Jeff was constantly next to Gordon’s bed, holding his hand, and praying that he would live. Scott’s life was hard now and Virgil couldn’t help feel so bad for him.

Scott was the leader. He always had been. He had a special badge to prove it. Virgil had always been a little jealous of him but didn’t let it show.

The second oldest came to Scott as he sat on one of the sofas in the lounge on the island, head in hands. He tapped Scott on the shoulder, “Hey can we talk for a sec?”

“About what?” Scott looked up.

“I’ll explain over there.” Said Virgil, pointing to a quiet corner of the lounge.

Once together alone, Virgil began, “Scott, I know your leader and all. But I think the fact that you have that title and Gordon’s now in hospital is too much for you,”

“What’re you saying?”

“I’m saying that… uh… I think I should take the roll for a little bit. While you recover mentally.”

Scott’s first thought was “Hell no!”. He didn’t say it out loud. Just looked up from the floor and right into Virgil’s eyes, “I understand your concern bro…” a pause, “No. No, I won’t allow it. I can handle it on my own.”

“No, you can’t. Look at yourself. You’re tired all day, you’re eating much less than usual and you're locked in your room a hell of a lot.”

Virgil made a point.

Scott sighed, “OK. But you must promise you’ll take care of the badge.”

“I will.”

“Here it is,” Scott unpinned it from his blue shirt and put it into Virgil’s hand, “remember it’s magic. And if it gets wet it’s game over.”

“Understood. And thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I’d get some rest now if I were you,” said Virgil as Scott yawned, “it’ll do you good.”

—

Over the next few days, Virgil did his absolute best to keep the badge in perfect condition. He wore it on his red shirt and rescue uniform so people would know he was “leader”.

Until one day he got bored of just wearing it on his clothes. He wanted to test its magic. Sky and lightning. Didn’t seem too hard. He’d seen Scott summon in storm clouds using his hands and controlling the lightning.

Virgil took a deep breath and looked up at the clouds. After giving his arms a shake, he raised his hands up to face the sky and focused on the rush of magic through his body and down his arms. It tingled in his palms. Did that mean it was working? There was a rumble of thunder and the white puffy clouds quickly turned dark. Flashes of light could be seen inside and it wasn’t long before a piece of forked lightning struck. Just a few feet from where Virgil stood.

“Woah!” He cried and fell back. “Too close.”

The flashes were going crazy now. Striking all over the island and very close to him. It was too much. Now Virgil was scared. He admitted to himself that he didn’t know how to use Scott’s magic. Why did he think this was a good idea?!

Sense came to his help. There was Scott. Running towards him and an angry look on his face. Uh oh. Without saying a word, Scott snatched the badge off Virgil’s shirt and pinned it back onto his. With ease, he cleared the storm and the sun shone down once again.

Scott turned to Virgil, fire in his eyes. “We need to talk.” He said firmly.

—

“Right Virg,” said Scott the second they were in his room, “tell me why!”

“I-I’m sorry!” The black-haired bro argued. “I got bored and wanted to see if I could work your stuff.”

“Well, you can’t. The badge isn’t meant for you. Now give it back!”

Virgil didn’t say anything.

“Give it back.” Repeated Scott.

There was no point in arguing with the leader. Saying nothing, Virgil unpinned it from his shirt and placed it in Scott’s hand.

“You had your chance to be the leader and blew it. Dad was right to pick me, not you,”

Scott’s words cut Virgil to his core.

“Some leader you are.”

That did it!

“Well, at least I kept it in good condition!” Virgil yelled. “Unlike you who’s always scratching it and needing Dad to buy you a new one! Honestly, don’t start talking to me about power, Scott. Right now it’s taking all I have not to knock you out!”


End file.
